


Warm Mugs

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gifts, Ineffable Family, M/M, Mugs, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), fall - Freeform, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Aziraphale's Angel wing mug is the perfect mug for him, but what about Crowley and Eve? When he realizes they don't have their own "perfect" mug, he sets out to find one for them.





	Warm Mugs

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't have spoken so soon about being caught up. To be fair, it was Yom Kippur.

It was a gift from Crowley, the white mug with Angel wings. He had gotten it for Aziraphale a few years prior. Before that, Aziraphale had drunk out of an antique teacup. It was just a small gesture. Crowley just happened to come across it in a shop in London and picked it up for him... and then picked him up some gourmet hot cocoa mix and marshmallows, some chocolates, and some flowers to spruce up the bookshop. _How_ Aziraphale didn’t realize sooner that Crowley was in love with him, the Almighty Herself will never know. 

It was just a mug, and yet, Aziraphale put so much on it. It was the only mug he used now, despite the growing wall-rack of mugs their family was accumulating. Crowley and Eve used any mug that at the time, was clean. They had monochrome mugs, mugs with animals, mugs with plants, mugs with funny sayings, and more. 

But Aziraphale only used that Angel wing mug. And he soon realized, there was no singular mug that embodied Crowley or Eve perfectly, and frankly, Aziraphale found it quite sad. They certainly _used_ mugs enough. But did any of the ones they used give them such joy as his mug did? He would have to find them both the perfect mug. 

Crowley’s was easy enough to find, with it being so close to Halloween. He found a black mug with bat wings in a shop in their town of Seaford. It was perfect; the matching opposite of his Angel mug. 

Eve’s was harder. Aziraphale had to, of course, start with figuring out what was the best thing to describe Eve. But there were a _million things_ that described Eve. She was smart and funny and loved books and movies and cooking. She loved animals and she loved nature. There were just so many things to choose from. 

He even went as far as to search online, which he had no idea how to do until he called up Anathema, wanting to keep it a secret. And then he found it. He had to call Anathema once again to figure out how to put in an order. 

Aziraphale wrapped the mugs up, all nice with bows, and placed them on the kitchen table one morning while he waited for Crowley and Eve to come downstairs, all while drinking out of his mug. 

“Morning, Angel.” Crowley yawned when he came downstairs. 

“What’s that, Zira?” Eve asked and went to grab a mug to make coffee. 

“Wait, before you get your coffee, open these.” He looked so eager for them to open whatever it is he had gotten them. 

“Angel, if this is some sort of prank you found...” Crowley tore the paper off his first, and he looked like he had just about melted. “_Angel._..”

“Now we match, my love!” Aziraphale grinned and held up his wing mug. A blush swept over Crowley’s face. 

“I _can’t_...” he mumbled, his voice thick with love. 

“Open yours, dear,” Aziraphale told Eve as he reached across the table to squeeze Crowley’s hand. 

Eve tore off the paper and felt that she might join Crowley in a puddle of mush. The mug, was just a simple mug, but on it said:

_“I’m a column-hugging,_

_Nomination-writing,_

_Mortar-repointing,_

_House-restoring,_

_Sprawl-avoiding,_

_Paint-scraping,_

_History-loving,_

_Photo-taking,_

_PRESERVATIONIST!”_

It was so perfectly Eve. “_Zira_…” She hugged the mug to her chest. “It’s too early for this shit. This is so sweet!”

Still, Aziraphale looked oh-so-proud of himself. “Now we each have a mug of our own that is perfectly ourselves.” He looked at both of their soft expressions. “Do you like them?”

“We _love_ them!” They both exclaimed. 

“_Oh_, I’m so glad.” 

“Can we make coffee now?” Eve asked. 

“Yes, you can make your coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
